Living the Life, FVS Style!
by PinkRoseStories
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the other OCs were doing in the Future Vocaloid Seminary? Well finally you can discover their pitfalls and glorious moments. See the students have fun, explore, and so much more! This story consists of side stories from lilarinofanficgoddess's Future Vocaloid Seminary. Written by PinkRoseStories, cowritten by lilarinofanficgoddess.
1. Squirrels and Sake

**-If you guys don't know the story "Future Vocaloid Seminary" by lilarinofanficgoddess, then this story will be kinda confusing, so I'll link the original on my profile.**

* * *

**Regular**** POV**

"This is so cool!" Nori beamed inside the prank shop. "So many ideas."

"I agree. This place might as well be an engineer's paradise!" Haru somewhat agreed.

"Dear god," Shisu started to Yuki. "Why did we come here? It was sake; wasn't it?"

"Yeah..." he replied.

"Idiot. There are more important things. Money? But you would just use it to buy more sake, right?"

"Excuse me?" Riria said as she appeared from behind. "I heard you had some sake. I just ran out and the grocery store is out, too."

"I have some but I'm not gonna give it to anyone. Sorry," Yuki explained.

"Plus, shouldn't you be choreographing stuff for the Okinawa concerts?" Shisu asked.

"Shouldn't you be practicing your vocals?" the teacher shot back.

"Oh, burn," Nori laughed.

"It's okay," Riria continued. "I decided to take a break and run some errands."

"In a prank store?" Yuki asked.

Rira shook her head and said not to question it.

"Okay...We were going to the maze after this. Wanna come?"

"Sure!"

"Haru's probably going to poison the plants," Shisu discouraged. "And Nori's probably going to kill us all giving us a heart attack."

"Should be...interesting..." Riria kept on.

* * *

**Time Skip!**

* * *

Riria and the Takenes finally arrived at the maze and Riria, wanting to get some sake suggested to make it a contest. "Whoever reaches the middle and comes back out first, wins."

"What do they get?" Haru asked.

"Loser has to buy the winner 45 kilograms of whatever they want. And we should probably split into teams."

"How about...me and you versus Nori, Haru, and Shisu." Yuki suggested.

"Heck no! You are not putting me with these freaks!" Shisu complained.

"Hey!" Nori and Haru defended simultaneously.

"Well, it's true."

"Anyways. Let's start!" Riria said.

"You will pay for this. You will pay." Shisu treatened.

"Okay..." Yuki said, terrified.

* * *

**Time Skiiiiiip**

* * *

They split up and team awesome, consisting of Shisu, Nori, and Haru, had already reached the middle and were on their way back. Team sake, with Riria and Yuki, had reached the middle as well, but were a little lost.

"We've been here before," Riria said standing at a dead end. "Let's just chop through the plants."

"That's cheating." Yuki replied.

"Your point? It's way more effective."

"We're not doing that."

"Fine." Riria sat on the bench and Yuki soon did the same. "How long have we been in this maze?"

"Maybe...half an hour."

"Fuck!"

"Calm down. It's not that bad."

"Uh, yes. Yes, it is. I have tons of work to do; it's not even funny."

"Like what?"

"I have to choreograph a dance for when we get back to them seminary. I know it's still a few weeks away, but I want to get it out of the way now."

"Well, why don't you just finish it already?"

"I would, but have you ever tried to choreograph a whole dance. It's fricken' hard. I HATE it. I mean I like to teach and I love to dance but choreographing is just so difficult!"

"I could help."

Riria thought for a second and agreed. He was one of her better students. She demanded Yuki to stand and he did. "What kind of dance is it anyways?" Yuki asked.

"The tango. But it needs to be kind of simple for the students. Now before we start, you'll need to know the proper frame. Stand straight, pull your stomach in, and drop your shoulders to your back. Put your right hand on my left shoulder and hold my right hand with your left." Yuki did as instructed. "Now, have you ever seen a tango?"

"Not sure, why?"

"That way you would know a little more about how the dance looks. Like the expressions of the dancers are key to pulling it off. Your face has to be full of desire, lust, and hate. The tango is like sex on a hard wood floor." This made Yuki cheeks turn red for sure. If he did help, it was likely that he would be dancing with his sensei in front of the rest of the class.

Riria taught Yuki some more steps and techniques and they managed to choreograph a little bit of the dance before becoming totally exhausted. Riria put her bag close to her and pulled out a bottle of sake.

"I thought you didn't have any."

"A person can never have enough sake."

"So I'm guessing you were the one who bought all the sake at the store."

"Yup! Want some?"

"No thanks. I got my own." Yuki politely replied, while pulling out a bottle of sake.

* * *

"Where are they?" Nori questioned, becoming impatient.

"Like I should know. They've been in there forever." Shisu agreed.

"What should I get when they come out?" Haru thought, pacing back and forth. "I got it!"

"Got what?! Please let it be a rice ball!" Nori hoped.

"No! I'll have them buy me 100 car engines!"

"Did you ever have a life?" Shisu insulted. "What? It's a decent question."

"Let's just go back to the hotel; I'm tired of waiting." Nori suggested. Shisu and Haru agreed, and they left.

* * *

"Hahaha!" Riria laughed.

"What's so funny?" Yuki asked. They were talking but had stopped for a short time to drink.

"Look! Look at the squirrels!"

"There aren't any."

"That's because you're looking in the wrong direction. Idiot!"

And then he saw it. Two squirrels mating in the maze.

"Uh…maybe we should give them some privacy." Yuki said, standing back up.

"No way! This is hilarious!"

Yuki knew she was drunk. It was obvious. He looked at her for a moment and said,

"Look, Riria, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Hard way? What are you gonna do? Rape me? I'd like to see you try."

He then picked her up and found his began finding their way out of the maze. Once he was out he noticed that his siblings were nowhere to be found. He checked the time and realized they had been in there for nearly four hours. Dang.

"And…they took my car." Yuki said putting Riria down.

"It's kinda your fault for giving them a spare key."

Yuki sighed and continued, "Where's your car?"

"Right over there. No, wait. There," Riria replied, pointing in different directions. "No! That's not it. It's this one. But I'm positive is that one. Maybe, it's the bat mobile. But I don't see that. Ahah! It's that one!" Riria finished, pointing to a purple Cadillac. "I'll drive!"

"Oh, no you're not." Yuki said, holding her back. "I'll drive. You can take shotgun."

"Fine, whatever." Ms. Shion said as she crossed her arms. So they both boarded the car and soon arrived at the hotel with Riria still drunk. Yuki was outside of Riria's door since she refused to go in without him.

"Please, I'll get so lonely."

"What about your brother?"

"He's annoying. He's not you. Yuki, I want some fun." She said with a very seductive face. But Yuki just walked away, refusing to take advantage of her.

The next day Yuki and Riria, with her hangover, bought everyone what they wanted. Nori got ALOT of onigiri that he used to buy a prank book and supplies in secret; Haru got the car engines he wanted, and Shisu of course received a boatload of weapons.

* * *

**Hi! So before I finish the author's note I wanna say that "****simultaneously" is the hardest word to spell. SERIOUSLY. This is how I spelt it before the spell check: simoultainiously. Close? Sorta. Correct? No. I feel like I have never spelt that word right! It's so frustrating. I can even spell supercalafragalisticsexpalla docious (if that's even correct)! That word is just so fricken' annoying.**

**So anyways! I plan to update AT LEAST once a week. School is so time consuming! Also! All these stories are most likely going to be in Third person POV. So that's it and to me this chapter kind of sucked. **

_**SO R&R, F&F!**_(You know you want to)

**V**

**v**


	2. Dreams, Part 1

"NORI-CHAN!" Nori's roommate, Orokana Kodomo, shouted to wake him. "Get the hell up!"

"It's -KUN!, Oro! KUN! I am NOT a girl!" Nori shouted back, insulted.

"You should be," Oro scoffed, holding back small tears. "What were you doing last night that made you sleep so late?" He asked dipping his oreo into a glass of milk.

"Sleeping," he answered bluntly.

"Really? Is all you do sleep?"

"No! But my last dream, like a few seconds ago, was amazing!"

"What was it about?"

"KUMI!" Nori replied smiling.

"That chick you won't stop talking about?"

"Yeah! But in this dream, she WAS SMILING! Her smile is so gorgeous!"

"Have you ever seen her smile in real life, though?"

"No...But I hope to soon," Nori said, grabbing a few oreos for himself.

"Whatever, hey did you watch that freaky movie last night, too?"

"Yeah, I did! It was really scary too. I'm amazed I didn't have a nightmare, but I guess I have Kumi to thank for -."

"Can you shut the fuck up about Kumi?"

"Eh? What's so wrong about Kumi; she's great."

"It's not that I have anything against the girl, she's just the ONLY FUCKING THING you talk about!"

"That's not true. I talk about other things, too!"

"Rarely!"

"Pfft, whatever."

* * *

**Short Time SKIP**

* * *

"Kumi! Hey, Kumi!" Nori shouted half way across the cafeteria.

Kumi tried to ignore him and kept her place in line.

"Is he at is again?" her friend Mika asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Yes, he is…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Pitying me will not help."

"Sup, ladies!" Nori greeted as he joined them in line.

"Hi, Nori!" Mika replied.

"Hey," Kumi said bluntly. "Mika, the line's moving."

"Oh, right!" She said moving forward a step.

"Guess what movie I watched last night," Nori said.

"I don't know."

"Ju-on: The Grudge! Have you seen it?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"That way we could talk about how awesome it is! You have to watch it!"

"But Mika and I have things planned for today."

"Like what?"

"We're going to the *Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium! Then, we're gonna go to *Kokusai Dori for some good food!"

"Yeah, wanna come?" Kumi asked first for once.

"Sure, why not? As long as you promise to watch Apartment 1303," Nori agreed with a catch.

Kumi sighed and accepted.

"With me!"

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Kumi defended, slightly raising her voice, but not

"You didn't let me finish," he said with a proud smile.

"But there was a perfectly long enough pause to indicate it," Kumi defended.

"Nope! Doesn't matter!"

"Ugh. Oh, Mika, we can move forward."

"Oh, right!" Mika repeated.

* * *

**Time skip!**

* * *

Kumi, Nori, and Mika had seated and were discussing whether cats and dogs were better, when Nori spotted Natsume, Haru's roommate, who he just had to get to know.

"Hey! Natsume, right?" He asked now standing by Natsume, Natalie, and Miyuki.

"Yeah."

"Is this your girlfriend?" Natsume questioned pointing to Natalie, and, boy, did she blush, just like Natsume.

"Uh, I don't have a girlfriend."

"But you want to be more than friends? Am I right?"

"Uh..."

"Well! Whatcha doin' over here, Nori?" Miyuki thankfully interrupted.

"Oh, Kumi and I are going to watch a freaky movie later tongiht. I was wondering if Natalie and Natsume wanted to watch with us!"

"Oh, I see. Go ahead; exclude the roommates. Like I care." Then Nori whispered something in her ear and she finished with, "Ohhhhh, never-mind. Carry on!"

"Okay..." Natalie said. "I'll go, but only if Natsume comes too!"

"I don't see why not," Natsume agreed.

"Cool," Nori said as he walked away. "I'll see you guys at seven tonight!"

After Nori went back to Kumi and Mika, Miyuki started to sing the k-i-s-s-i-n-g in the tree song, "Natsume and Natalie, sitting in a-"

"Miyuki!" Natalie shouted, lightly punching her friend to shut her up.

* * *

**TIME SKIPPPPPP**

* * *

Mika, Kumi, and Nori had already finished site seeing and Nori was at their Cabin helping Mika drop offa bunch of new stuff Mika bought.

"Can I put this down now?"

"Put it in my room," Mika instructed.

Nori walked into a random room, dropped the stuff, grabbed Kumi, and ran.

They soon arrived at Nori's cabin and Natalie and Natsume were already there. "Hey," he said, putting Kumi down. "How'd you guys get in here?"

"Found a spare key," Natalie replied.

"Alright. I'll go get the movie! Kumi, can you get the popcorn? And Natalie and Natsume, Can you kinda pick up the living room? Thanks!" He said dashing to the closet, not giving them time to refuse.

"Ugh," the three chimed as they began their assignments.

After a few minutes of looking, Nori finally found the movie and they all seated themselves. Nori made sure he sat by Kumi, and Natalie, who couldn't stop laughing due to something Natsume said, was already sitting by Natsume.

The first scene was terrifying enough. Just the way the camera was and the music in the background made it sound creepy.

Eventually, Kumi needed a drink of water from all the popcorn, so they paused the movie. And Kumi went to the kitchen.

"Ah!" She screamed automatically as Nori jumped out of the cabbinet. "What the heck?! How did you?!"

"My secret, but ah man! You should've seen the look on you're face! It was priceless!"

"It's not funny!"

"Yeah it is! Look, this was your face," he said. mimicking her.

"Haha! I guess so," she giggled.

Nori practically froze, "You- you smiled!"

"No, I didn't," she said becoming more gothic once again.

"Uh, yes. Yes, you did!"

After no reply, Nori took that as a chance to tickle her. "Hey! Stop it!" she laughed, swatting his hands away. "Get away from me!" Then, she ran out of the kitchen and Nori followed.

Eventually, after two laps around the cabin, Kumi collapsed under Nori in the dining room table.

"You've got a great smile, Kumi," Nori commented.

"Uh, thanks," she said.

"What the heck happened?!" Natalie asked as she and Natsume ran into the room.

"Absolutely nothing," Kumi said, walking back to the living room, with Nori following.

* * *

***Ju-on: The Grudge- A Japanese horror film. I haven't seen it, but Rose (The Rose in PinkRoseStories, I'm Pinky!) has.**

***Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium- Churaumi Aquarium is one of the largest in the world and is famous for world firsts or biggests: the world's biggest acrylic windowed viewing tank (22.5 meters wide!) and home of the first and only known captive births of manta rays, large scale coral exhibits, a whale shark breeding tank, and more. The aquarium also has dolphin shows, guided tours and daily lectures.**

***Kokusaidori- Running from the Okinawa Prefecture Office through downtown Naha is the "Kokusai Dori" or "International Street". It's a 1.6 km strip of road lined with souvenir shops, restaurants, department stores and hotels.**

* * *

**So...I planned this to be a terrifying more like chapter of this story. I started with that in mind, but it had a minf of it's own. OH MY GOSH! Guys I'm SO SO SO SORRY! I couldn't get this to y'all on time because of schoolwork. Oh! And I was so hard on myself subconsciously, that I actually HAD A DREAM about...well I can't put my finger on it, but it had to deal with fanfiction and this story! Anyways, let me give you a MINIMIZED list of my assignments:**

**_Make a real newspaper based around medieval times (In three days)_  
**

**_Find the heck out what the heck truth tables are (NOT FUN)_**

**_Track Practice_**

**_Study for history exams and finally,_**

**_Find a new and improved way to fire cure tobacco, a process that hasn't been changed for the past hundred years._**

**It's all ALOT harder than it sounds, BUT I'm here now so don't kill me. And I plan to have the next chapter on a Sunday as usual! YAY! And I know there was alot of conversation in this one...Just spare me on this one...So anyways, that is it. And since I'm complaining about school:**

**What's your least favorite subject? And why?**

**ALSO I'm thinking about continueing this for another chapter. With more Natalie and Natsume and do what I ACTUALLLY had in mind.**

**So Review**

**V**

**V**

**It's right there.**

**V**

**V**

**Just write somethin' Good or bad.**


	3. Dreams, Part 2

"So…." Miyuki questioned to Natalie, who just came back after watching Ju-on: The Grudge.

"So what?"

"Did you jump in Natsume's arm every ten seconds? Did he confess? Oh, did you confess? Did you two kiss? Tell me! I want to know all!"

"No. No. No. And," she paused, getting Miyuki's hopes up. "No."

"What?"

"I just watched a movie with Natsume, Kumi, and Nori."

"Aren't you disappointed in the least bit?!"

"Kind of, but I'll get over it," Natalie said, walking to her room. "But he totally had his arm over my shoulder, like, the entire time!" And she shut the door.

* * *

**Time skip**

* * *

"Ah! Sweet mother of pearl!" Natalie screamed, waking up from a nightmare. She very quickly checked under the covers and under her bed to make sure no one was there. "It was just a dream. Just a dream."

She tried to close her eyes and lay her head back down, but she popped right back up. "There's no way in bloody hell that's a dream!"

"Miyuki!" She yelled, getting out of bed. She quickly grabbed her light pink slippers and ran to Miyuki's room. "Miyuki!"

"What's wrong?" she asked, arriving at the door before Natalie had a chance to turn the knob. She rubbed her eye and put one of her hands in her pink, polka dotted pocket. **(Both Natalie's pajamas and Miyuki's are on my profile!)**

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Why?"

"I, uh, had a nightmare."

"Oh, really?" Natalie nodded. "Well, what did you expect? It's called one of the most horrifying Japanese movies OF ALL TIME for a reason."

"But I got to be with Natsume."

"Well, too late now. What was the dream about, anyways?"

"Um…I can't remember, but I KNOW it had something to do with THE GRUDGE!"

"If you can't remember, then it must not have been that scary or important. **(A/N: Hey! A conditional! Sorry, math nerd.)** Now go back to bed; it's passed midnight."

"Okay…" Natalie accepted, trudging back to her room.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

* * *

Morning soon came, and Miyuki and Natalie were making caramel apples for later, when Natalie's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ahem," the other line started. "Have you looked in your email lately?"

"What kind of question is that? Who is this?"

"Um…just look at your mail. Have a good day!" And they hung up.

"Well that was weird," she said putting down the phone.

"Who was it?"

"I have no idea, but he said I need to check my email?"

"Email? Who uses email anymore? Oh!" Miyuki exclaimed. "A pedophile called you! AH! You're gonna get raped tonight!" She then ran and hugged Natalie. "Don't worry! I'll protect you!"

"What?! I'm not gonna get raped!" She explained, pushing her away. "But…what if the grudge called me?! What if I check my email and it's the grudge!"

"Oh, please. That's not even realistic."

"It could happen!"

"Yeah! I'm sure the grudge has an email of which he uses to play online games and stalk people."

"Well, excuse me for trying to stay safe," Natalie said, turning away. Then the girls giggled and looked at their email hesitantly. "There's nothing in my inbox…other than stupid spam…"

"Maybe they meant actual mail?" Then Miyuki held up a letter, "This came yesterday. It's addressed to you."

"Why didn't you give it to me then?"

"Because I didn't go through the mail until today. Here you go," she explained, handing her friend the envelope.

"Eh? It's two tickets to that cave. *Gyokusendo Cave? Heard of it?"

"Yeah! We should go!"

"Even if I get raped by a pedophile?"

"Totally!" Miyuki exclaimed. The girls laughed again and left.

* * *

"This is so cool!" Miyuki said as they arrived. "I can't wait to go inside!"

"Me too!"

They handed the ticket master their tickets and went in.

"Wow. Just wow," Natalie said in awe.

"It's beauti- fuuuuuuuuulllll."

"What?"

"Look. It's Haru. And, oh my god, it's Natsume!"

"What? He's here?! What am I supposed to-"

"Shhhh" Miyuki quieted her by putting a finger to her lips.

"What? You don't-"

"SH! Listen."

They saw Nori, Haru, and Natsume all talking. Unfortunately, Nori saw them.

"Hey, Natsume!"

"What?"

"It's your girlfriend!" Nori shouted, pointing towards Natalie.

"I told you; she's not my-"

"Come on let's go talk to them!" Nori then grabbed Natsume's wrist and dragged him over to Miyuki and Natalie.

"Hey Natalie, Miyuki," Natsume said awkwardly.

"Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Hey, Haru! What are we doing?!"

"We were going to get some food for a sec. You guys want to come?" Haru answered.

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"But we just got here! I am not going to leave!"

"But I forgot to eat."

Nori sighed then began to leave with Haru and Miyuki.

"Um, guys!" Natsume yelled, but they didn't listen. "Be right back."

"Okay!" Natsume was only gone for a split second but she became very frightened just being alone and the thought of horror movies on her mind.

"I'll stay, Natalie," Natsume said after his return.

* * *

"I am a genius!" Nori exclaimed once they had left the cave.

"You mean we are," Haru corrected him.

"Yeah, but I came up with the idea!"

"Well, I came up with the idea to put them in a cave," Miyuki claimed.

"True, true. Well, let's eat," Nori shouted with a fist in the air.

* * *

"Um, do you know how to get over a fear? Not a fear necessarily but like just a short term scared thingy," Natalie asked.

"Ju-on?" Natsume checked. She nodded. "Just pretend that it's something that happens every day."

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

"Like I said-"

"Hey, hey!"

"Eh?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but look!" Natalie pointed toward a stalagmite.

"What?"

"The-the Grudge!" she screamed taking a few steps back.

"It's just a- Natalie!"

Natsume yelled as Natalie began to fly down a large staircase. Natsume grabbed her hand but she pulled him down with her. After a split second, Natalie was on top of Natsume holding onto his hand and shirt for dear life.

"Shadow…" Natsume finished with his back in pain.

"Haha, sorry," Natalie apologized, helping Natsume up. She looked around and saw that everyone was staring at them.

"Maybe we should go find Nori and Haru?"

"No! I mean, uh, let's not. I promise it won't happen again." Or at least she hoped it wouldn't.

They began walking again and Natalie took out her phone:

**Sweet, Candy Queen: Im positive Natsume hates me. :'C**

**Pink Cupcake(Miyuki): OH MY GOD! WAT DID U DO?! :-#**

**Sweet, Candy Queen: Fel on top of him…**

**Pink Cupcake(Miyuki): Wat did he say?!**

**Sweet, Candy Queen: "Maybe we should leave…" :'C**

**Pink Cupcake(Miyuki): Sigh...Just try 2 hav a good time wit him. And DON'T FAL ON HIM! :-***

**Sweet, Candy Queen: OKAY, OKAY!**

Natalie put her phone away and actually did enjoy the rest of the evening. She accidentally spent the entire day with him, and she didn't get home until 7 pm, only to find another interrogation awaiting her…

* * *

*******Gyokusendo Cave- **The longest of the many caves in the south of Okinawa Island and the second longest cave in the entire country. 850 meters of the cave are open to the public and feature spectacular stalactites and stalagmites. The inside of the cave is well maintained and the walking paths are comfortable and well lit.

* * *

**So I hoped you guys liked this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! :D Thank you all for your support! See ya'll next time and be sure to review! :D **

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**Right there!**

**V**

**If you don't Nori will pull a horrible prank on you!**

**V**

**Just kidding, But still review! :D**

**V**

**V**


	4. Well, That Escalated Quickly

"Pillow Fight!" Hoshi screamed while chasing her Renee up the stairs of their cabin!

"Hoshi, stop it!" Renee fiercely yelled back.

"Eh? Something wrong?" Hoshi asked, genuinely concerned.

"No, I just don't want to play right now. I need to rehearse for the concerts," the American replied, calming herself down.

"You've been rehearsing practically since Okinawa was even mentioned!"

"Not that much and you know it!"

"Well it seems like it! All you've been doing is rehearsing, practicing, watching online vocal lessons, EVERYTHING! And I bet Hayate would agree, too!"

"I just want it to be perfect!"

"It's not gonna be perfect! It's gonna sound like you're a dying hyena! Especially, if you try to make it perfect!" Hoshi shouted, and she stormed back to the kitchen.

After a quick second, Renee hesitantly called out, "F- FUCK YOU!" She stormed to her own room as well with her long brown hair following behind her.

"Zephyr!" Hoshi yelled into her phone. "Pick up!"

"What is it?" he answered normally.

"I CANNOT STAND RENEE!" she yelled, making sure her roommate could hear.

"SHUT UP! I'm practicing!" Renee shouted through the door.

"I DON"T CARE!"

"Hey, hey!" Zephyr interrupted. "What happened? And calm down before you answer."

"We got into a fight AND she cursed at me!"

He sighed and continued, "Why are you telling me this?"

"...Soooooo I can hate on Renee?"

"What did you say to each other anyways?"

After she told him all he could think was, '_Well, that escalated quickly.' _

"Look it just sounds like a normal fight between friends. Let it be and you two will be fine, alright?"

"Uh, NO! It's not normal! Because Renee cussed and she never says anything like that!"

"Ya know what? Here's what you do. Go to wherever she is and slap her however many times you want. Then the spirit that possessed her should leave."

"Re-REALLY?! She's possessed! Renee-CHAAAAN!" Hoshi screamed up the stairs, dropping the phone.

She didn't even say anything. She just started slapping the heck out of Renee.

"What the heck?!" Renee shouted. "Stop it!"

"Yay! Renee-chan's back!" The girl with lavender hair cheered, hugging her friend.

"I-I never left!"

"That's what you think! You were possessed! Zephyr told me!"

"Really? Did I even seem possessed?"

"YES! YES, you DID!"

"Okay...Well, yay! I'm back! Thanks, Hoshi!" Renee said, playing along and hugging her friend back.

"We should celebrate! How about-Oh! Want to go shopping?"

"Uh, I can't; I have to-"

"Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah. You're coming and having fun whether you like it or not," Hoshi interrupted, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "In fact, I'll invite Akemi, Alice, Arisa, and Kyoko, so they can be witnesses and have fun too!"

"Fine..."

"Yay!"

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

"Alright! Where are we going first?" Hoshi asked when they arrived on the street with Akemi, Alice, Arisa, Kyoko, and Renee.

"Oh! Let's go to the *Ryubo Department store! I think it's at the end of the street, on the other side," Arisa replied.

"Alright! It's a straight walk! Let's go girls!" Hoshi said, leading the way.

"Uh, hi," Renee said to Kyoko awkwardly. "_Since we're in the back and walking side by side, it'd be weird not to talk, right?_" Renee thought.

"H-hey," Kyoko replied mentally scratching her head. "How's it goin'?"

"Good...You?"

"Oh, it's, um, fine."

"C-cool."

"I heard you have a boyfriend? How's he?"

"Oh! Hayate? He's great!" Renee said with an unexpected smile on her face.

"Cool!"

"Soooo...," Renee tried to continue as they were walking. "Do you like anime?"

"A-are you kidding me? Anime is amazing! Manga too!"

"Really? What's your favorite manga?"

"Way too many to pick just one!"

They continued to talk like that for a few minutes until they came across the shop.

"Oooh, so much stuff!" Hoshi chimed.

"I'll be where the books are!" Alice announced right off the bat.

"I'm coming too!" Arisa followed.

"Where's the candy?" Akemi asked. "I'm in the mood for some chocolate."

"I don't know, but let's go over to the clothes! I need some more Okinawa clothes ASAP!" Hoshi said, pulling Kyoko and Akemi to the clothing department. "Come on, Renee-chan!"

"Just a second!" Renee replied, hanging back to look at some pottery.

"That's boring." Hoshi said, right behind her.

"Eh?!" Renee turned around. "Hoshi, you scared me."

"Well, we can't have you getting possessed again! Come on!"

* * *

"Hey, Alice?" Arisa knocked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever read *'The Devotion of Suspicious X'?"

"I don't think so...But Ash is reading it. Why?"

"I was just wondering if it was any good."

"AH! LLLOOOK!" Alice cheered, showing Arisa a romance novel.

"And~ I'm looking at what?"

"A book, silly! But not just any book! Oh, no. This is Koizora!"

"The movie?"

"Sorta wrong. The movie was based off of the book! I watched the movie mistakenly first a few years ago and now I finally found the masterpiece of which it came from! This is awesome!"

* * *

"Should I?...I don't know," Akemi questioned while looking in the mirror.

"I think you should get it," Kyoko suggested. Everyone else agreed.

"But it's a dress. Dresses...just aren't my style."

"Alright! Then take it off! We'll go find you something you better!" Hoshi shouted with a fist in the air.

"Too girly. Too loose. Too tight. Too...American," Akemi turned down.

"What's so bad about that?! I think it's cute!" Renee defended.

Hoshi sighed and said, "You've been possessed again..."

"How about this one? It's long-sleeved, just in time for fall!" Alice suggested.

"Um...I guess trying it wouldn't hurt."

"That's the spirit! Now go!" Alice said, shoving her roommate into the dressing room.

"Comfy," Akemi commented once she had left.

"Alright!" Hoshi called to attention. "Now that that's out of the way. Let's get out of here and go eat!"

* * *

They had all seated at the nearest restaurant and had already ordered their food.

"This is delicious," Arisa stated after taking one bite of her *champuru.

"Definitely!" Kyoko agreed.

"I never knew what a taco tasted like..." Hoshi announced eating the *taco rice. "It's really good!"

"It's not a taco, Hoshi," Renee corrected. "But the sauce is very close, and it tastes amazing!"

"The *soba here is way better than on the mainland," Alice said.

"No, it's not. It can't be," Akemi disagreed.

"Well, you haven't even tried it yet, so how would you know?"

"I just know. Trust me."

They eventually finished their meals and went back to their cabins. After they spent about 75% of their money on...everything.

* * *

_**Koizora**_- A Japanese book about romance that was made into a movie.

**_The Devotion of Suspicious X_**- Yasuko Hanaoka is a divorced, single mother who thought she had finally escaped her abusive ex-husband Togashi. When he shows up one day to extort money from her, threatening both her and her teenaged daughter Misato, the situation quickly escalates into violence and Togashi ends up dead on her apartment floor. Overhearing the commotion, Yasuko's next door neighbor, middle-aged high school mathematics teacher Ishigami, offers his help, disposing not only of the body but plotting the cover-up step-by-step. When the body turns up and is identified, Detective Kusanagi draws the case and Yasuko comes under suspicion. Kusanagi is unable to find any obvious holes in Yasuko's manufactured alibi and yet is still sure that there's something wrong. Kusanagi brings in Dr. Manabu Yukawa, a physicist and college friend who frequently consults with the police. Yukawa, known to the police by the nickname Professor Galileo, went to college with Ishigami. After meeting up with him again, Yukawa is convinced that Ishigami had something to do with the murder. What ensues is a high level battle of wits, as Ishigami tries to protect Yasuko by outmaneuvering and outthinking Yukawa, who faces his most clever and determined opponent yet.

**Champuru- **Champuru means "stir fry" in the Okinawan language and refers to a dish which was prepared by stir frying various ingredients. By far the most popular champuru variety is goya champuru, in which the bitter goya vegetable is stir fried with tofu, eggs and pork or spam.

**Okinawa Soba- **Although they share the name with soba noodle dishes found on the Japanese mainland, Okinawa Soba are a completely different dish. They are made of wheat rather than buckwheat flour, and therefore resemble udon noodles more than soba to ramen noodles, Okinawa Soba are served in a bowl of broth with a number of toppings. A common topping is soft boiled pork, in which case the dish is called Soki Soba, but there are other varieties. The dish generally also includes green onions, kamaboko (fish cake) and red ginger.

**Taco Rice- **A result of the American presence in Okinawa, taco rice is a unique dish that is popular as an inexpensive, filling meal. The meal's exact origins are uncertain, but it appeared in Okinawa sometime after the end of the war.A bowl of taco rice consists of typical taco ingredients, such as ground beef, lettuce, tomatoes and salsa, served over rice. Other taco ingredients like cheese or onions can also be included. The meal is typically eaten with a spoon rather than with chopsticks.

* * *

**HOWDY Y'ALL! Okay...I never actually say howdy. But ya'll is in my daily vocab so...yeah. Anyways, while I was writing this I realized how sucky my life is compared to them. I mean they can go shopping whenever they want and get all this other stuff and all I do is watch from the sidelines and wonder why I'm not a vocaloid. But then...yeah. I've noticed how these 'conversations' I have with my self on here really seem to go nowhere. At all. **

**On the bright side to all of this, 1. My mom is making taco rice, so I'm happppppppyyyy! 2. I have fall break next week! YES BABY! ONE MORE WEEK! Then I go to school for about another month. Thanksgiving break is three days long. Then another month! Then Christmas or winter break comes for like three weeks! Then only six months to go! This school year is going by so fast! :D Anyways, review!**

**V**

**V**

**Review**

**V**

**V**

**These arrows shall guide you to your reviewing destination.**

**V**

**V**

**You're almost done with your mission.**

**V**

**V**

**All that's left to do is _REVIEW!_**


	5. Mosquitoes and Murderers

"Rita! Rita, Rita, Rita!" Haitari, nicknamed Sunny, shouted.

**_"What?"_** Rita, her friend, typed into her phone.

"There is something on my leg! It's all bumpy and itchy and red and make it go away!" Sunny complained.

_**"Alright, let me see,"**_ Rita her phone repeated once again.

Sunny removed her brown boots and put her leg on the coffee table. "Look at it! It's hideous. What is it?! It's a spider bite isn't it! Aw, I'm gonna die."

**_"It's not a spider bite! It's a mosquito bite... Meaning, you will_ _live."_**

"Yay!" She cheered, relaxing on the couch. "But what's a mosquito?"

Rita rolled her eyes and luckily Shisu and Nitsu, their friends were at the door to take them off the annoying subject.

"Sup," Shisu acknowledged, as she opened the door and entered.

"Alright! It's a Saturday with nothing to do! So what are we gonna do about that, my friends?" Nitsu shouted.

"She had alot of sugar this morning," explained the girl with black hair, Shisu. "But seriously, what are we gonna do. I'm bored as fuck."

"Cure me, please," Sunny suggested, or more like demanded.

"Cure yourself." Nitsu and Shisu said bluntly simultaneously.

"I can't! I don't know how!"

"What's wrong with you, then?" Nitsu asked.

"There is a thing, that Rita calls a mosquito bite, growing on my leg! That's what!"

"Alright. You don't have to get so crabby about it. Jeez. New born babies cry less than you," Shisu stated. "Plus, it's only a little bug bite. Put some god damn medicine on it and you'll be fine. Here."

"Oh, okay! Thanks!"

"Whatever."

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

"What should we do, now?" Rita's phone said as she sat upside down on the couch, her green hair hanging over the side. They had just finished a short game of *Go.

"I don't know..."Nitsu replied, leaning over the bar stool and playing with her milkshake straw.

"Come on guys! Let's think of something!" Haitari exclaimed, determined. "I got it!"

"What? Food! I'm hungry now..." Nitsu hoped.

"No! We're gonna throw a costume party!"

"For Halloween? It's not for another three weeks," Shisu shot down. "Plus, we don't even celebrate it."

"No, it doesn't have to be for Halloween. It could be a normal costume party."

"But it would be Halloween themed, right?"

"Well...I suppose."

"Come one, Shisu. That sounds like fun!" Nitsu encouraged.

"Even if we wanted, too. The costumes in the stores are totally lame. It just barely easy to find decorations, and no one would come."

"PLEASE! I promise it will be amazing! And trust me, people will come. Who doesn't love the idea of a western Halloween themed party?! Speaking of western, we can get Renee to help!"

"You know Renee? I don't even know her last name," Rita's cell phone said.

"No, but I know Hoshi! And Hoshi knows Renee! Who is an American! Who knows American culture!"

"No duh! Idiot," Nitsu and Shisu said together.

"So! Let's plan this thing!"

Everyone sighed, sat on the couch, and Rita left to grab a notebook. **_"First off, when is it?"_ **Her phone read.

"The day before we leave Okinawa!" Sunny answered.

"What if we don't leave until after Halloween?" Shisu thought and said.

"Then in nineteen days, exact! We'll have it on the 27th!"

"Who's in charge of decorations?" Nitsu asked.

"All of us!"

"Food?"

"All of us!"

"Music?"

"That's easy! All of us!"

"Don't you think that will be a little confusing? You know, not knowing where to start?" Shisu asked.

"Nope! It'll be awesome if we work together!"

"Screw working together. I'm gonna kill you!" Shisu threatened as she stood up, making Sunny run in fear to the closest room and locked the door. "Open the door, Sunny!"

"No way! You're insane!"

"Don't you think I already know that?! Open up!" The soon-to-be killer banged on the door.

"Go away!"

"Who's in charge of decorations?"

"I told you!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Um, Rita!"

"Food?"

"I guess Nitsu and I..."

"And Music?"

"Uh, You and Nitsu..."

"That's more like it."

Then, Sunny left the room and sat back down on the couch.

"Now, why do I have two roles?" Nitsu questioned.

"Because...um..." Sunny looked at Rita-san for help.

**_"Because we know you are more than amazing enough to handle it." _**Rita's phone praised.

"I better be."

"Alright!" Sunny practically screamed with one fist in the air. "We'll handle the guest list later. Let's go to Renee to see what kind of costumes people wear to a Halloween themed party!"

"We will when you calm down," Shisu said, holding Sunny back.

"Fine... Let's go. I'm calm."

* * *

"So where is Hoshi's cabin?" Nitsu asked.

"I don't know! Let's go up to random people's houses and see if we get it right!" Sunny suggested.

"That's not how you're supposed to-"

"Come on!" They all followed behind Sunny, running, until Nitsu ran into someone.

"Nitsu, don't-!" Shisu and Sunny shouted.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! YOU-"

"You what?" Rin Kagamine said, with a death glare in her eyes. "You're the one who needs to watch where you're going. You made me spill my coffee all over myself." You could tell she was trying to stay calm.

"I'm so sorry! I'll- How can I make it up to you?!"

Rin sighed and continued, "Nothing, yet. I'll tell you when the time comes."

"Alright! Again, I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it!" Rin-sensei finished with a smile as she walked off.

* * *

***Go- A Japanese board game**

* * *

**So...I don't really have that much to say because I'm really tired. Sorry for late chapter! I had some technical issues. I know I made this chapter short but...I don't have an excuse. Feel free to hate on this chapter because I felt it was totally lacking. On the bright side, I'm on fall break! YAY! You'll get your normal chapter on Sunday, still though, but hopefully it'll be better since I have mroe time to put into it! :D**

**Review! **

**V**

**V**

**It lets me know my readers aren't dead!**

**V**

**V**

**Unless you're a zombie or something...my school has a club for that...**

**V**

**V **

**Review!**


	6. Trick and- Oh, no, He didn't

"Hey, man. What's up?" Zephyr asked Hayate as he strolled into the living room.

"Just thinking. Hey, if you ever had a foreign girlfriend, where would you take her on your first date?"

"Is this for Renee?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, I don't know. You're the idiot who decided to date a foreigner."

"No, I was the genius who decided to date Renee."

"Alright, but haven't you two already had a first date?"

"That was set up by Riria-sensei, so it doesn't count."

"The, just take her out for dinner or something. You've been out on dates before. What difference does this girl make?"

"She's American, ya know, different culture. I don't want to do something that she might think is mean."

"I guess you're right..." They sat in silence for a few minutes until Zephyr came up with an idea. "Oh!" he shouted, jumping up and out of his chair.

"What?"

"You could fuck her!"

"Shut up!" Hayate shouted, punching his friend in his gut.

"Ow. What the hell, Hayate?!"

"I'm not gonna do that to Renee!"

"Come on! It's not like you haven't fucked other girls before! You said it yourself!"

"So what? Renee's not like those sluts! So shut up before I decide prison is worth killing you!"

"Dang man. You don't have to get so violent. Look, why don't we just ask Hoshi?"

"Fine, but if you-"

"Relax. Forget I ever said anything," Zeyphr finished as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Ohay...o..." Hayate greeted as he walked through the front door of Hoshi and Renee's cabin. Nitsu and Renee fighting over a chocolate bar, pillows covering the stairs, and Hoshi sitting comfortably on the couch, among other things, is what greeted him right back. "What happened?"

"Chicks are crazy..." Zephyr mumbled.

"Hayate!" Renee exclaimed, letting go of the chocolate and in doing so letting Nitsu fall to the floor. "What's up?"

"GIRLS! WE FOUND HIM!" Nitsu yelled.

"No, you didn't! He just walked in!"

"But I can see him! You can't deny that!"

Then, Sunny, Shisu, and Rita-san all came downstairs running. Shisu slid down the railing, so she was okay. Rita stopped right after she saw the pillows; However, Sunny slipped and soon met her pillowed doom.

"I'm okay!" Sunny exclaimed. "You said you found Hayate?"

"He's been at the door this entire time," Nitsu pointed to his location.

"Why were you hiding from us?!" Sunny yelled.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Renee?" Hoshi shot an accusing glance.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Oh, nothing at all..."

"Okay...What're you here for, Hayate?"

"Um, I need to ask Hoshi something in private."

Time stopped in Renee's mind, but it wasn't even a second in reality. "Uh...Oh! Yeah, go right ahead."

"Come on. We can chat in my room," Hoshi gestured to Hayate, leading the way.

"So..." Zephyr said, standing awkwardly.

Nitsu and Shisu were staring at him, while Renee, Rita, and Sunny were looking nervously and feeling the tension in the air, even though there was no reason for it to be there.

"What are _you _doing here?" Shisu asked, breaking the ice. "After all, you don't need anything. It was Hayate with the question, not you."

"Um..."

Luckily, Hayate and Hoshi came out in a matter of seconds.

"Let's go, Zephyr!" Hayate said.

"Got an idea?"

"Yup."

"Idea for what?" Renee pushed past Shisu and Nitsu.

"You'll see," Hayate smirked and left.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Renee turned to Hoshi.

She shrugged, and Sunny said, "So now that that's out of the way! What's Halloween like in America?"

"Um...It's when everyone dresses up in costumes, gets and/or gives away free candy. People go to costume parties. Oh! And people always love to scare on-another 'round this time. There's more, but why'd you want to know?"

"Shisu, Nitsu, Rita, and I are having a costume party!"

"Hold on!" Hoshi interrupted, waving her hands like an X. "I wanna help! Renee will too!"

"Cool! This is going to be awesome!"

* * *

"Okay, guys! The party starts in half an hour; you ready?!" Shisu asked, looking at her surroundings.

"I think so," Rita's phone said.

"Sunny, Nitsu! How's the food coming?"

"The creepy food's all set!" Nitsu yelled.

"Right and the decorations look good. Music is gonna be awesome, as expected."

"Renee, Hoshi! You sure you sent out all the invitations?"

"Yup! I texted everyone!" Hoshi chimed back.

"Okay guys! Put your costumes on when your done, so hurry up!"

* * *

The party Shisu's costume was a devil and an angel in one. Nitsu walked out wearing a witch costume that's green and purple with black tights and boots. Sunny was going around complimenting almost at the party on their costume in her black and yellow bumblebee outfit. Rita also suited a witch costume, but it looked very different from Nitsu as it was dark green and black with a cape. Hoshi and Renee were talking with Zephyr and Hayate. The American had on a hot pink and black vampire costume, and she didn't wear the white wig that came with it. Hoshi wore a purple and lavender monster costume, and she kept putting her hands up like bear paws.

Zephyr was Gauche Suede from Tegami Bachi, and Hayate was Crow from Deadman Wonderland. **(A/N: All costumes are linked on my profile.) **

The party was awesome. People were dancing, tlaking, those who could drink were, and there was epic music playing in the background. Right now, the song was _Trick and Treat _by Rin and Len Kagamine.

"Deeper, deeper you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet. Come on, come on, you want to go deeper in to meet. Quickly, quickly, come run as fast as your small legs can run in the dark," Nitsu sang.

"Shut up and dance!" she heard from behind. As she barely turned she found it was Sunny pulling her and Rita to the dance floor. Next thing you know, almost everyone was dancing in sync.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter! I'm so sorry that I was ssoooooosososooso late. A little over a month. Oh well, better late than never. I might come back and edit this chapter because I wanted to expand on the party bit and be a bit more descriptive when Zephyr and Hayate were talking to one another...**

**I would like to thank in no particular order...**

**- OtakuHeart**

**- OrangeTsundere**

**- UsagiPyonPyon-Alice**

**- Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW**

**- LunaLapis**

**- And lilarinofanficgoddess**

**And anyone else who may be reading this story! :D It really mean alot! Oh! And, if y'all want, I'll put up the other version of this story! Because a sh*t storm was supposed to go down when Zephyr and Hayate came over! I just thought it was too random...**

**Oh! And I must say one more thing...AVANNNNANANANNA. Okay, so if you haven't heard, there's a new English Vocaloid by Zero-G! Her name is Avanna. You can actually understand her without having to know the lyrics! If you want more information on her than PM me. Or we can just fangirl over how awesome she is. Only one demo and she's already becoming my favorite vocaloid! :D**

**That's it y'all! **

**V**

**I'll see you next week, for sure! :D**

**V**

**V **

**Now Review people!**

**V**

**V**


End file.
